User blog:BeaNOwl/Bea 'N' Owl's Book Corner
Welcome, readers. I'd like to humbly introduce you to my cozy nook here in the blog archives. I encourage you to stop by here regularly to catch up on all of my thoughts, concerns, questions, and criticisms for all things Lalaloopsy. Get to know the publisher/author/blogger - basically me. (Bea·'N'·Owl) it is pronounced, I am not only administrator here on the wiki but also a devoted critic of the entire Lalaloopsy brand. What does that mean? It means I analyze every aspect of the franchise, from its origins to its ongoing direction, how it's doing, what it's doing, and what will and should happen. I mean you're here in my corner right now because you yourself are dedicated to the Lalaloopsy fandom! This blog will be my personal outlet to channel my deepest most inner thoughts to you: the community! It will be a textual journey across the world wide for all to engage and participate! Do you agree with my views? Do you have suggestions? I know you do! I will sometimes cover one topic per post, or maybe I'll do a collective stream of thoughts across multiple topics. Picture the setting, Bea Spells-a-Lot's academically furnished home... the bookshelves are all lined with wonderfully scattered works of literature, nonfiction and fiction and all in between. In the corner of the room is a dark red reading chair with a brass floor lamp beside it. Nice end table and footstool accompany the chair, and even a mug of your favorite hot beverage. Let's open the book and get to blogging! BLOG Entries Entry One: "Exclusions Among the Main Cast" July 3, 2014. Well I know most of us have seen the new Babies movie... mhm. Really? I knew in advance Dot was not going to make an appearance, however I was completely taken back when who but Spot was nowhere to be seen! Curiously enough, she has a baby doll! I am honestly starting to feel unfamiliar with MGA's pattern of exclusion, Spot was not featured in the movie but her doll is a part of the same wave as Bea's and Peanut's. The suspicion knows no end. What causes this need to snub a character so insensitively? What of Spot's fans? Let's move on over to the Lalaloopsy Girls line, who but Pix E. and Tippy to take the places of two of the original girls: Pillow and Dot. Dot Starlight not showing up in yet another spin off line? I am not at all shocked! Pillow Featherbed? Missing? Well I'll be the first to say I am 50/50 on that one, let's nostalgia here for a second and recall that Pillow was not used for the now defunct Silly Hair line, which was an integral stage of Lalaloopsy as it introduced the first actual "spin off" line that was not necessarily associated with the highly successful mini Lalaloopsy or even the Littles. Pillow was also the last veteran to have a Little created specifically for her (Dot I did not forget about you but we honestly can't use you for reference). My initial thought for not seeing Pillow show up in the Silly Hair line was MGA was attempting effortlessly to preserve Pillow's reputation of scarcity. At one point this character was the most sacred and highly desired of the first eight due to her elusive presence. One might have come to the conclusion MGA was trying to promote her image by keeping her out of most merchandise so she will appear as the "untouchable". Suffice to say MGA did plan on using Pillow more so than we thought they would, the scarcity theory was debunked. Pillow was involved in the defunct Soft doll line, she unlike Dot was introduced several more mini variations (including a second edition, a limited edition holiday exclusive, and a playset made just for her), and she even debuted in the first wave of the currently relevant Babies line. Going back again, we were teased (albeit with a low quality and blurry/fuzzy poor resolution) with an early concept image of a collection of the not at the time released Loopy Hair minis. Who was pictured you ask? Pillow Featherbed. Have we seen or heard any word of a release of a Loopy Hair Pillow? No! The suspicion grows. The current rumor stands that we might see Loopy Hair Marina and Cinder... but no word on the Pillow we saw with our own eyes? (And Peppy!) I won't cross out Pillow joining the Loopy Hair family, I'm sure she'll be revealed one day. But I drifted! Let's go back to the Girls line... no Pillow! Let me also remind you the girls are at boarding school and come with a second outfit with the doll that happens to be a pair of pajamas. Pajamas! And you don't include Pillow in this line why again? Oh, it makes sense! Because then Pillow would wear pajamas as her casual everyday outfit and then also have a second pair of pajamas included with her and you might find that... redundant? Or would the secondary outfit be a school uniform like the others? Also just putting this out there, Dot along with Bea is one of the most academically gift girls of the original eight... but that's irrelevant as she's just not significant anymore. Why put a girl who is captivated by astronomy and other sciences in a line focused on ... school life? No... the girl who only cares about fashion and the girl who only cares about making snowmen are much more integral to the premise of this new brand! But really can you imagine Pillow having to get up at a set time, wake up for school, get ready... and stay awake in class? Okay maybe it's little bit more justified in why she was missing in this line. Going back to Spot in the Babies movie... Spot would have been a wonderful addition to the cast. But I almost felt sad for her, and even Dot - when the six girls were gathered around Crumbs' kitchen island and they were all reminiscing about when they all became the best of friends... while two of their other friends are absent. Poor Spot, she's the most selfless of all of them and she didn't get to nostalgia with her friends. I can't name one scenario where Spot only thought of herself or turned down anyone for anything! Spot's role in the movie could have been like so... Spot escapes her bassinet like the other but in the nursery room she happens to find paint tubes on a bookshelf or some place. Curious, Spot opens them and accidentally squirts paint all over the floor. She then smothers her hands around the mess and gets excited when the colors begin mixing and thus changing. When the other babies head outside Spot grabs the paint tubes with her and follows. Seeing Zebra for the first time, she approaches him only for Zebra to quickly notice the colors on Spot's hands. Spot hands Zebra a tube and Zebra uses his hoof to squirt out the paint. The two friends begin painting the nearby fence in all different colors and Spot realizes Zebra likes paint just as much as her. Is that so hard to have done?! So considering all of the recent snubs and omissions, I can't exactly say why we don't see more of Dot or Pillow. But I think in the future I will do a blog entry dedicated entirely to our good astronomical friend, D. Starlight. Category:Blog posts